


Always You

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Read as a friendship or relationship or pre-relationship I don’t mind, Tony and Nat being dramatic as per
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #88 “After everything…I’d still choose you.”Two drama queens, one hungry Clint, an unfinished game of football.





	Always You

“After everything... I’d still choose you,” Tony says to Natasha, quietly, as if they’re the only two people in the world. He moves his hand up to her face, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the dirt from beneath her eye. When she lifts her head and smiles at him, he can’t help but smile back.

“You can pick someone else,” she whispers, looking up at Tony, her long eyelashes hit the skin beneath her brows. “I’d understand.”

A chuckle leaves Tony’s lips. “You suck, but you don’t suck _that_ much,” he promises. His left hand cups the side of her face gently and brings her closer, allowing his lips to press against the soft skin on her forehead.

“Jesus will you two stop being so dramatic?” Clint calls from across the field. Tony turns to look at him, seeing him and Steve stood in front of their goal. There’s mud all over the two of them, the football secure under Steve’s boot. “Let’s finish this game so we can get something to eat, I’m starved.”

With a roll of his eyes, Tony stands up. He helps Natasha to her feet, swiping some grass off her shoulder. “Ready to kick their asses?”

Natasha’s signature smirk appears on her face. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
